warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Warrior's Refuge/Chapter 3
Chapter description Graystripe's PoV :Graystripe and Millie are in the barn, sleeping on hay. Graystripe's eye suddenly opens as he thinks practicing fighting is fine, but that what one has learned can be quickly forgotten in a fight. He looks down to the floor of the barn and sees Splash, saying no to the two dogs who are entering the barn. Graystripe admits to himself that he was afraid the barn cats might face the dogs and panic, but Splash raises a paw and hisses stop. As he orders them to go away, the dogs back outside of the barn. Graystripe looks down happily, and realizes that he shouldn't worry so much. :That day, the barn cats, Graystripe, and Millie are inside the barn, lying on some hay. Graystripe, a piece of hay in his mouth, notes out loud that, although their situation is bad, living in the barn actually doesn't seem so terrible. He adds that there are plenty of mice, and there's shelter. Moss agrees with Graystripe, and says that she doesn't even know if she'd even want to live in the house again. Little Mew nuzzles her as she says that she knows the dogs aren't much of a problem anymore, but she hates the thought that her kits might never be able to play outside without getting shouted at by an angry Twoleg. Splash asks Millie if she knows any tricks for dealing with Twolegs. Millie apologizes that she doesn't, as it's never really been a problem for her. Husker is confused by this, so Millie, slightly embarrassed, confesses that she never met a Twoleg before who didn't pick her up and stroke her. :Three days after arriving, Graystripe thinks that although the barn has lots of mice, he is bored, so he and Millie decide to go out for a little bird. The two walk with bushes on one side and a pond on the other. Graystripe comments to Millie that her hunting skills are top-notch, and she could easily compete with the best of ThunderClan. Millie modestly responds that he's making it up. Graystripe says that he meant it, but he cuts himself off and tells her to look over there. :A young female Twoleg kit is close to the pond. Millie says that she's alone, and she doesn't think that she poses any threat. Graystripe responds that he’s worried that the little one isn’t around the big Twolegs. The Twoleg kit is looking at a frog that sits on the ground, and when it jumps toward the pond, the kit calls after it. She gets closer to the pond while following the frog, and one of the cats notes that she's getting pretty close to the pond. Graystripe admits that he and Millie would have a hard time getting out of it if they fell in, and he adds that the little one wouldn't have a chance. The kit continues to call after the frog as Millie asks Graystripe if he thinks the big Twolegs might not know she's down here. Graystripe reluctantly agrees, and admits that he wishes the big Twolegs would come, so as not to see the kit get hurt. The frog jumps into the pond and the Twoleg kit is confused. Graystripe asks StarClan for help and is surprised at what he will do. Millie is confused, and Graystripe responds that the little Twoleg doesn’t hate him. :Graystripe approaches the Twoleg kit, meowing. He looks up at her and puts on a sweet face. At that moment, the two adult Twolegs open the door to their Twoleg nest. The male Twoleg begins to talk, but is interrupted by the female Twoleg, who notices the kit. The two look at the kit beside the water and Graystripe approaching, and he is disgusted at Graystripe’s appearance. The Twolegs approach, and the female tries to shoo Graystripe away. :Graystripe looks sideways, and is annoyed, but knows that they aren’t aware of the danger their daughter is in. He continues to meow and the kit begins to lean forward to the water, telling the frog to come back. The female Twoleg is worried as she realizes that the kit is too close to the edge and wants to get down there, but the male grabs her arms, holding her back, and warns her to wait and not spook her, as she could fall right in if she gets startled. :The Twoleg kit is about to put a foot into the water, and makes frog noises after the frog. Graystripe continues to mew behind her, and the male Twoleg curiously wonders what the cat is doing. Millie, still crouching beside the bush, quietly cheers him on. The kit spins her head around at another meow from Graystripe, who widens his eyes and purrs. :The kit faces him and calls him kitty, as she begins to toddle over to him, and call him affectionate names. Graystripe slowly leads her away from the pond, triumphantly that it's working. When Graystripe stands still and the Twoleg kit sits and strokes his neck, Millie compliments , and slyly adds that she can't wait to tell his Clan about how he acted cute. Graystripe protests that she wouldn't, but Millie continues that she's sure the rest of his Clan would like to know. Graystripe objects. :The adult Twolegs approach the kit and the cats. The female tells her daughter to stay right there. The kit looks up happily, and her mother puts her hands on her shoulders as the male crouches beside her. He smiles and reaches his hand forward to pet Graystripe. The gray tom knows that not all Twolegs are bad, but envisions sitting inside behind a window while it is raining outside, with his former male Twoleg behind him, and is intimidated at how close it is. He runs away from the Twolegs, and as Graystripe ducks underneath the bushes, Millie slowly pads after him, looking behind her shoulder at the Twolegs as she goes. :Later, in the barn, Graystripe notes that Millie is recounting the story to Husker, Splash, Moss, and the kits, but didn’t mention the 'cute' thing. As they listen to Millie, they are on the bottom floor of the barn, and Graystripe looks out at its entrance, not listening, and realizes that he enforced the point that he belongs in the forest. Characters Major *Millie *Female Twoleg kit }} Minor *Large dog *Small dog *Moss *Little Mew *Husker *Birdy *Raindrop *Pad *Adult male Twoleg *Adult female Twoleg }} Mentioned }} Errors :When Graystripe explains how Millie informed the others about saving the Twoleg kit, he says, "Millie tells the barn cats all about the little Twoleg''s." It should be "''Millie tells the barn cats all about the little Twoleg." Notes and references Category:Chapter subpages Category:Graphic novel arc Category:Warrior's Refuge Category:Graystripe's Adventure